Alguien se quedo atras CANCELADO
by Mordo mott
Summary: lucy y natsu son desterrados de magnolia y expulsados de fairy tail después de hacer una misión clase S. años después se les presenta la oportunidad de regresar pero esta solo sera capaz de efectuarse si, y solo si sacrifican algo. pero como ya saben la familia nuca se abandona. ni se olvida a que estarán dispuestos nuestros magos a sacrificar? happy espéranos!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disculpen la tardanza y el cambio repentino que tomo la historia, e discutido con algunas personas y siento que esta idea podrá satisfacerme. Pido disculpas y una oportunidad, pasen y lean._**

* * *

 ** _Quiero que este gremio sea como una familia que valore la paz, "amigo no es solo una palabra", los amigos son tu corazón. Gente en quien puedes confiar ciegamente. Cuenta con migo porque seguro un día yo contare contigo. Estaré a tu lado en los momentos tristes y difíciles, no estás solo... las estrellas que brillan en el cielo son símbolo de esperanza. El viento que acaricia tu piel es una premonición del mañana, empecemos a caminar al son de la canción de las hadas. -mavis vermillion. Abril 686._**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **ESCENARIO .**

* * *

La luz era intensa por lo que tarde en acostumbrar mis ojos que comenzaban a abrirse lentamente.

poco después pude distinguir a un sujeto parado justo delante de mí, el tono de su voz era áspero y lento, las palabras que salían de su boca eran dolorosas pero auténticas podía saberlo con solo escucharlo, no hacía falta verlo para saber lo duro que la estaba pasando pronunciando todas esas palabras.-realmente es duro pensé ... abrí mis ojos ya acostumbrado a la fuerte luz del sol que se ceñía sobre mí, luego pose mis ojos nuevamente en los conversantes... no era como si tuviera algo más importante que hacer allí...

_pero qué demonios…! Mis ojos estáticos en la escena o mejor dicho, en aquellos que radicaban delante mío...

_ **no puedes venir happy**...-(?!)

_ **IRE NATSU!.. YO TAMBIEN SOY TU AMIGO**!..._dijo un gato azul con los puños apretados, no podía contener su enojo.

_ (como podía ser esto posible! yo estaba discutiendo con happy frente a...MI!?)._La discusión seguía, yo solo lograba escuchar boquiabierto.

_ **escucha yo tamb** …_ (el escenario se tornó en una oscuridad imprevista que absorbió todo, mis pies dejaron de tocar el piso comenzado una caída estrepitosa.)

_ **HAPPY**! Las palabras no articulaban y súbitamente mi voz también me abandono, solo entonces... desperté.

_Me senté sobre la cama, estaba empapado en sudor, mi respiración era exageradamente rápida, no podía contener mis lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar enérgicamente cubriendo mis mejillas... dolía, no podía gritar así que mis labios solo temblaban. Trate de calmarme diciéndome que solo había sido una pesadilla... había tenido bastantes antes, algunas veces eran las mismas por semanas y otras solo ocurrían una vez... pero happy, él era el principal de todas y lo peor era que no podía hacer nada.

Después de ser expulsados del gremio y de magnolia natsu comenzó a sufrir de un mal, había leído en uno de los libros de Lucy una historia parecida a la suya, se trataba de un viajero que había cruzado continentes buscando volver a su hogar, la preocupación hizo que no pudiera dormir durante 15 años pues no sabía el camino de vuelta… cuando estaba sin fuerzas, a punto de dejar ese mundo encontró a un mujer o más bien ella lo encontró a el…y le dijo. _ "así va y así fue la vida con encuentros y despedidas, las ganas de volver te hicieron partir otra vez, y es que el sueño de los viajeros no atesora ningún regreso". (El mago atesoraba esa historia, podía no entender muchas cosas pero ese libro era realmente conmovedor.) por tal motivo decidió llamar a su alteración "sueño del viajero" como en el libro. Quería escuchar palabras que destaparan de una vez todos esos crueles sueños que lo mantenían en una prisión sin poder hacer nada, solo limitándose a observar la misma escena pasar una y otra vez. Como en la historia él deseaba un final feliz.

Recordar esa historia siempre lo calmaba, a veces reunía todo el coraje para despertar a Lucy a mitad de la noche con la excusa que no tenía sueño y esa historia daba tanta flojera que podía dormir a un elefante… pero solo pasaba en momentos donde recordar no bastaba para calmar su mente y su corazón.

La última vez soñó con Lucy, cuando la perdió, esa vez estaba tan mal que destrozo su habitación y parte del baño tratando de apagar el fuego que se estaba propagando. Ahora dormía en el cobertizo.

Las preocupaciones y los sueños iban de la mano, el mago de fuego podía tener una severa recaída en cualquier momento, aun así no estaba en lo más mínimo dispuesto a contárselo a Lucy… según él no quería una loca más en la casa. No había nada que pudiera hacer en todos modos. No quería darle preocupaciones innecesarias.

Más calmado decidió tomar un hondo respiro y acostarse nuevamente en su cama. Tengo hambre.-dijo al quedarse dormido.

Eran las 12:30pm la luz del sol entraba por la ventanas golpeando contra los ojos del chico que forzaba estos impidiendo que la luz entrara por su retina, apenas había conciliado el sueño y ya era de día. –Demonios! -dijo burdamente pues dormir menos de 10 horas era sacrilegio para el chico. Cuando se disponía a tomar su siesta una voz dulce pero con firmeza canturrea melodiosamente.

-el desayuno está listo!, baja o se enfriara.

En su rostro una sonrisa empezó a formarse… le agradaba tener a Lucy consigo, era tranquilizante escuchar su voz por la mañanas y también por las noches, el simple hecho de tenerla le ayudaba a sobrellevar la situación, si ella estaba con él, fairy tail también. Aun al otro lado del mundo en un territorio infértil llamado derotek, la tierra de los vivos imaginarios donde la magia no se practicaba, aun así volvería con Lucy a su hogar…

De pronto su rostro cambio aventó las sabanas y corrió por los pasillos bajando las escaleras, llego a donde la chica y grito lo más decidido.-Lucy está dicho, nosotros volvemos a magnolia, happy nos esta esperando.

…El plato cayó al suelo, Lucy, estaba pensando lo mismo


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola que tal..._**

 ** _gracias por todos esos reviews prometo que los tomare todoos en cuenta, después de todo me ayudaron bastante!_**

 ** _-el siguiente capitulo es el pre-acontecimiento pero es de suma importancia que conozcan este argumento._**

 ** _sin mas no les estorbo y continúen su lectura._**

* * *

 _N_ _atsu vete a dormir!.-bufo una maga a punto del colapso.- no puedes andar por ahí desnudo, ya no eres un niño..."eso" no es de un niño replico sonrojada._

 _D_ espués de una lucha natsu accedió ponerse solo y exclusivamente un calzoncillo. Eso fue un gran avance lucy no reclamo. Era tarde así que decidió tomar una ducha antes de incorporarse a su cama. El agua estaba lista. se desvistió dejando expuesta una profunda cicatriz en su brazo izquierdo.-vaya.-comento, luego dio un pesado suspiro .-realmente han pasado 4 años ya eh?.-su cara cambio y comenzó a evocar aquel día.

 _Volvamos 4 años atrás. Cuando todo paso._

Era un lindo y soleado día como cualquier otro en magnolia, natsu se encontraba parado frente a un edificio con tal impaciencia en su cara parecia a punto de explotar...realmente exploto.

-Luce apúrate llegaremos tarde! -se escucho la voz de natsu fuera del apartamento de la rubia.-no querrás hacer enojar a erza... ya sabes que no le gusta la inpuntualidad. -la chica salio corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo mostrando una mueca de angustia que hacia verla verdaderamente adorable lo que hizo reír a cierto mago que emprendió el rumbo justo detrás de ella. - no cambias eh?

Llegaron justo a tiempo el tren aun no salia así que abordaron rápidamente para encontrarse con su equipo. sus respiraciones estaban al limite. lucy podría jurar que el corazón se le saldría , bueno al menos no se lo sacaría erza cosa que le alivio mucho. -aaagg vaya realmente lo logramos nats...

-LOGRAMOS!?. casi perdemos el tren porque tu no te dignabas soltar ese papel. rayos luce esta misión es importante.(ok natsu responsable 0.0)

-Desde cuando me hablas así? pensé que tu eras la viva representación de impuntualidad en persona!... (uff no me lo creo.)

-Bueno hasta yo se la importancia de esto, deberías mostrarme mas respeto. en esta ocasión todo fue culpa tuya.-natsu bufo para luego seguir el vagón que upss se puso en movimiento y...

* * *

Dentro del vagón el equipo de Natsu se reunió. acordaron las posiciones en las que se dividirán. después desarrollaron el plan.

Erza comenzó a explicar la importancia de la misión.-Nuestra misión es recuperar el anillo. No se confíen esto es clase S; si por algún motivo algo falla y no podemos salir esto se pondrá mal... por eso.. Lucy!. tu estarás sola en la entrada, tienes que mantenerla despejada para nosotros. Entiendes!?.- si lo entiendo.-respondió la rubia.

Todos asintieron y después..todo comenzó.

 **...3 DÍAS DESPUÉS...**

Lucy se sentía débil. podría jurar que llevaba luchando un día entero contra todos esos orcos. Ella debía proteger la entrada de la cueva hasta que su equipo saliera, pero se había quedado sin magia antes de un abrir y cerrar de ojos una enorme horda apareció ante los ojos de lucy comenzándola a rodear. no podría detenerlos por mucho, estaba claro. pero no podía darse el lujo de no hacer nada-(rayos natsu!. me he vuelto igual que tu)-pensó, mientras se formaba una sonrisa en sus labios- después de todo soy una maga y no puedo permitirme dejarlos pasar.- se paro con dificultad apoyándose en una de las paredes de la cueva. de entre sus ropas saco una llave y sin mencionar el nombre de esta grito -"ÁBRETE"-pronuncio y al unisono una oscuridad invadió el lugar. se escucharon gritos y golpes, la sangre derramándose a chorradas. ella cerro sus ojos y se quedo quieta. una espada corto su brazo algo profundo pero no grito ni se movió. sabia que si quería vivir había que permanecer quieta...

Después de unos segundos el silencio se hizo presente, no había ningún sonido proveniente del enemigo y casi al mismo tiempo la oscuridad que había cubierto todo el lugar fue absorbida por la llave. la luz volvió y un sanguinario escenario la dejo sin habla. todos estaban muertos. rápidamente escondió la llave entre sus ropas despues todo se torno oscuro.

Cuando despertó natsu se encontraba junto a ella, sus ojos cerrados y heridas por todo su cuerpo estimularon la preocupación en la maga que con dificultad balanceo su brazo sobre la cabeza de el. Estaba vivo. Casi al instante el cuerpo de la maga fue arrastrado fuera de si, algo la había sacado de su propio cuerpo.-(que esta pasando).- pensó lucy que no podía articular palabra alguna..-una risa la dejo petrificada, sus manos y pies comenzaron a temblar, busco a natsu pero lo hallo junto a ella acostados en el suelo. - _(que demonios esta pasando aquí, como es esto posible!)_ \- inmediatamente reunió coraje.- muéstrate! no te temo!.-grito con todo lo que tenia pero nada apareció, en cambio esa risa volvió a sonar, esta vez acompañada de una palabras.

-lucyy...lucy...lucy(risas)-me temo que me confundes yo nunca te haría daño... bueno realmente lo hice no es así? la herida en tu brazo hmm digamos que fue una reacción, si, una reacción colateral a mi desempeño como tu espíritu.(risas).-lucy espabilo rápidamente reconociendo la sensación que estaba experimentado con la previa..-asi que eres tu?.-dijo sin poder decir mas.

la voz respondió cerca del oído de esta, con una sola palabra.-"si" soy tu llave..pero me siento mal..(risas) nunca quise hacerte daño pero temo decir que todo a sido culpa tuya..-la voz se torno pesada y el ambiente empezó a sofocarla...

-porque no dijiste mi nombre? acaso,no me consideras aliado?.-se podía sentir la presión en el lugar y lucy no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.-como se supone que eres un aliado?..siquiera eres un espíritu? cuando te halle me sentí aliviada por tu poder pero algo en ti me impidió decir tu nombre,me estas ocultando algo?.-lucy cayo al suelo, el ambiente se calmo y una voz distinta a las demás respondió.-la próxima vez necesitaras de mi pero no responderé a menos que digas mi nombre, recuerda que somos tus aliados, nunca te haríamos daño lucy..

-lucy se despertó con las pupilas dilatadas y el pulso a mil por hora se quedo mirando a la nada para luego voltear a mirar a natsu dormido sobre su brazo, sus piernas temblaban y de sus ojos salieron lágrimas que corrieron por sus mejillas sin parar.-(estaba segura que algo malo venia).

* * *

 **hmmm...en mi mente se escuchaba mejor 7.7**

 **el primer capitulo sera editado, tal vez la próxima semana este listo pero aqui dejo el segundo capitulo.. creo que es algo "sombrío" pero asi es como salio...como mejor salio.**

 **gracias por su ayuda realmente busco mejorar, gracias! y... si pueden seguir comentando que tal salio la segunda parte me encantaria poder escucharla...(leerla)..**

 **lo fuerte se viene en fairy tail...haora si viene lo bueno.**

 **sigan leyendo..**

 **o santo cielo alguien sigue el manga rayos que sera E.N.D o natsu dragonificado!**

 **bueno sin mas me retiro.**


End file.
